


Skeleton Pants

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Skeleton Clothing [1]
Category: Diablo II
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why stop to smell the roses when what you SHOULD be doing is questioning the skeleton pants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton Pants

~ Skeleton Pants ~

"That's a skeleton," the Sorceress said, staring at the Horror Archer she was supposed to be fighting.

"Just kill it!" shouted the Barbarian, who was busy hacking away at a group of Champion Horror Archers with his sword.

"That's a skeleton," the Sorceress said again. "So why is it wearing pants?"

"It's a fact of life," the Necromancer called out to her from where he was busy picking up treasure while his minions protected him from the encroaching enemies in his immediate area. "There is nothing that can be done to make sense of it. Sometimes skeletal enemies wear pants."

~end~


End file.
